


Jazmine and Cindy.

by Yungmoonlight



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian, Loli, Lolicon, Sex Toys, Squirting, Tribbing, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, boondocks, sissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungmoonlight/pseuds/Yungmoonlight
Summary: A request. I tried my best.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Cindy McPhearson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Jazmine and Cindy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/gifts).



> A request. I tried my best.

Jazmine sat on the steps of her door, she looked at the beautiful sun that shined she was in a good mood (As usual) she heard some footsteps so she looked up to see who was walking, it was Cindy.

”Good morning!” She said. 

Cindy nodded, ”We are friends right?” Cindy asked her.

Jazmine was shocked by the sudden question, ”Yes why?” She asked.

”I just feel like I haven't been the greatest friend so far and I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you, ” Cindy said.

”Oh, okay, ” Jazmine said shrugging it off, she didn't mind, she's used to being pushed around anyway.

”Come follow to my house with me please, ” Cindy said speed walking, Jazmine followed her and tried to catch up.

Once they got here Cindy told her to sit down on the bed. ”I ordered some stuff with my momma's card, she's been loaded with cash lately from all the sugar daddies she's been getting.”

”What kind of stuff?” Jazmine asked curiously.

”You’ll see, ” She went under her bed and brought out a package of stuff, she tiptoed and closed the door, then she opened the packages up. ”Wow, that's a lot of stuff Cindy, ” Jazmine said.

”Shh!” Cindy said, ”My mom will hear you, and you better not make no noise, matter a fact I got you this!”

Cindy pulled dumped all of her stuff on the floor and pulled out a gag, Jazmine tilted her head to the side in confusion.

”I've been waiting to use this on you, Jazmine, we are gonna have so much fun, ” Cindy smirked, ”Any last words?” She asked.  
”Yes..what are we doing?” Jazmine asked.

”This is a-game you'll see, ” Cindy lied.

He strapped the gag up behind her head, then cindy took her clothes off, she had a outfit on underneath, it was from the other package she had bought earlier.

”Like my outfit?” Cindy asked, she was in some stockings that went up to her thighs, ”I had got you some too, but I think we can wait.

Cindy chuckled a bit and threw Jazmine on the ground she was confused, she tried to scream but int was just muffled.  
”Get in your legs like a dog you slave!” Cindy said.

Cindy was watching porn the other day, to Riley's suggestion, and it made her wonder things her and Jazmines relationship was already a bit rocky maybe this could redeem it.

Cindy picked up a whip and smacked Jazmines behind with it.

Jazmine flinched a bit and curled her back, which made Cindy smirk more.

”Take your clothes off Jazmine, ” Cindy said calmly.  
Jazmine obliged and took them off, she covered her body with her hands, Cindy moved them.  
”Whatchu hiding for Jazzy? You scared or sumthing?”

Jazmine shook her head quickly, ”Good now get back on your hands and knees you slave, ” Cindy said.

Cindy got out one of her bandanas she borrowed from Riley and tied it around her eyes, which made Jazmine muffle more.

Cindy was enjoying seeing Jazmine suffer, she sat down in her chair and placed her feet on top of her.

She turned the Tv on and watched Love and hip-hop for a while but then she got bored and decided to tease Jazmine more.  
”Jazmine~,” She said. Jazmine turned her head to the side to see her.

”I didn't say look at me I just called your name, ” She said.

Jazmine put her head back down, she was starting to be a bit hesitant about thus game they were playing.

”Look what I got, ” Cindy said, she showed Jazmine leash, and hooked it around her neck, ”Ok slave now you gotta do what I tell you, ” She said pulling the leash to choke her a bit.

”Okay?” Cindy asked, waiting for a response.

It was quiet, ”Okay?!” Cindy asked again getting the whip and spanking her.

Jazmine immediately nodded her head, ”Good, ” Cindy said.

Cindy still had a handful of her mother's sex toys, she looked and studied to figure out which ones to use.

She decided on a vibrator, ”Jazmine get on my bed, ” Cindy ordered. Jazmine listened and laid down on her bed on her back she looked up at the ceiling.

She immediately looked down as she felt this weird sensation she saw that it was Cindy, she had a vibratior on her.

Jazmine tried to move but Cindy her legs down, ”You can't move if you do then I'll get the handcuffs, and you're not allowed to cum, ” She told her. ”Okay?”

Cindy waited for a answer but Jazmine was to distracted by Cindy rubbing the vibrator on her.

”Okay?!” Cindy asked again turning the vibrators speed higher.

Jazmine shook head yes fast.

Cindy wanted to spice things up, so she got a dildo and shoved it up Jazmines ass, Jazmine flinched a bit, but she still held her down.

Cindy took the gag off of Jazmines mouth to hear her moans, she had her eyes closed, she was enjoying it, and the vibrator was soaking wet.

Cindy smirked, and turned it up higher, Jazmine squealed and her back curled upward, ”I have to-”  
”Nope, you can't cum unless I tell you too, ” Cindy said.

”Please, ” Jazmine begged.

Cindy ignored her and got up, she got her handcuffs and handcuffed Jazmines hands to the pole of her bed.  
”I’ll be right back, ” Cindy said.

Cindy went into her bathroom and got some baby oil, she was going to need it since she was using a dildo on Jazmine.  
She came back to the bed and she noticed that Jazmine had ejaculated.

”Jazmine, did you cum?” Cindy asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted to see if Jazmine would lie.  
Jazmine shook her head, as expected.

She turned the vibrator off and shoved the dildo inside of her pussy.

Jazmine but her lip, ”That's for lying to me you bitch, Didnt I tell you not to cum without me telling you to?” 

Jazmine nodded, ”I'm sorry Cindy- p-please I have to be home for dinner soon, ” She cried.

”Fuck dinner, you said we are friends and this is what friends do,”

”O-okay, ” Jazmine said. ”Good girl, ” Cindy responded.

Cindy pushed the dildo in deeper, ”C-Cindy not so deep please!” Jazmine said.

”Why dubious? Can't take all this dick?”

She nodded, which was unexpected, but at least she was honest.

Cindy took the dildo out and a bunch of cum rushed down, ”I’ll let you go since you apologized but you have to do this one little thing for me, ” Cindy said.

”What is it?” Jazmine asked.

Cindy pushed her down on the bed and put one leg over Jazmine and then she pulled Jazmines leg, she pushed her pussy against Jazmines, She heard Jazmine exhale.

That made Cindy go faster their pussys rubbed against one another's and the wetness from Jazmine got onto Cindy.  
”Faster Cindy, ” Jazmine said lowly.

Cindy was going to say something back to her but she was enjoying this as well, so she listened and went faster.  
”I-im gonna cum!” Jazmine said.

Cindy smiled, ”Then cum, ” She said she wanted to feel Jazmines juices on her.

”okay, ” Jazmine said, Jazmine came and she had so much pleasure that's he squirted, she let out a high pitched moan, and she lifted her backup.

Cindy was still thrusting and Jazmine was squirting against her pussy which triggered her orgasm,  
Cindy started thrusting more slowly she was having contractions and she was twitching from the feeling, she then let go of Jazmine and flopped on her bed.

”That was fun, ” Cindy said.

”Can I go home now?” Jazmine asked weakly getting up to grab her clothes she was limping.

”Sure whatever, but you owe me because my bed is soaking wet.” 

Jazmine finished putting her clothes on and headed out the door, ”This was fun Cindy! Your the best friend ever.”


End file.
